


Byun Baekhyun and the Convenience of Bathrooms(?)

by arashi_arisu



Category: Arashi (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blow Jobs, M/M, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_arisu/pseuds/arashi_arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun makes out with Nino in the prefects bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Byun Baekhyun and the Convenience of Bathrooms(?)

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's almost 4am and i can't sleep so i wrote this  
> it's crack  
> but also a ship i really like  
> not betaed bc like i said it's 4am  
> i hope you open your heart and soul to baekneen  
> enjoy

Baekhyun pulled on the older boy's tie to bring him closer. Chests pressed together, lips connected, and hands wandering all over. God how he'd craved this.  
It was strange how they ended up this way, they weren't even in the same house or year. Baekhyun being a 5th year Gryffindor and the other, Nino, being a 6th year Ravenclaw. and yet there they were, making out in the prefects bathroom trying to hurry before anyone walked in on them.  
"Say Byun, I think I have an idea of how to make this better and quicker" Nino said smirking, breaking their kiss and then kneeling right in front of Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun felt his belt get undone, his pants unzipped, Nino's hand, then his mouth.  
and not soon after, he was finished.


End file.
